Shattered
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Él jamás va a abandonar Beacon Hills, ni los restos de su manada o de su familia muerta. De alguna forma lo entiendes, tú tampoco quieres abandonar a tu padre, pero esta ciudad… No hay nada en Beacon Hills además de tragedias y muerte. "Inktober parte 12" (Advertencia por una breve relación entre Stiles y un chico OC".


**Notas:** **Parte 12 del Inktober, ya sé tarde, pero al fin tengo pc otra vez y no voy a dejar esto botado.**

 **Este es un songfic basado en la canción Shattered de O.A.R (Si lo sé, que original).**  
 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **In a way, I need a change**

 **From this burnout scene**

Él jamás va a abandonar Beacon Hills, ni los restos de su manada o de su familia muerta. De alguna forma lo entiendes, tú tampoco quieres abandonar a tu padre, pero esta ciudad… No hay nada en Beacon Hills además de tragedias y muerte, tu padre no quiere que te quedes a podrirte con el resto de la ciudad y tú tampoco quieres hacerlo, pero Derek no quiere marcharse y tú por alguna razón no quieres abandonar a Derek.

Aunque quiera quedarse, Derek no quiere sentar raíces, no sobre la tierra seca y muerta que dejaron las cenizas de lo que algún día fue su hogar. Derek no quiere formar una nueva familia, se rehuza a crear nuevos recuerdos y no tiene intenciones de vivir el resto de su vida contigo. La casa de los Hale se levanta apenas como un fantasma, siempre quemada hasta el suelo y las cenizas y cuando le preguntas si alguna vez piensa en reconstruirla, sus ojos brillan un mortal escarlata y te gruñe amenazadoramente hasta que genuinamente temes que vaya a perder el control y huyes del lugar.

Necesitas alejarte de la casa de los Hale, de Beacon Hills y por sobre todo y lamentablemente, necesitas alejarte de Derek Hale.

Cuando te aceptan en NYU lo tomas como una señal de que tu futuro está definitivamente lejos de Beacon Hills y lejos de Derek, así que aceptas las becas que te ofrecen, tomas los cursos que te dan para el inicio del año y te dedicas a pasar el resto verano con tu padre. Él toma la noticia como cualquier padre orgulloso lo haría y pide cuantas horas libres pueda tomar solo para pasar algún tiempo de calidad junto a ti.

De alguna forma es el mejor verano de tu vida y en ningún momento piensas en el Alfa sin manada que no se ha tomado el tiempo de contactarse contigo ahora que tú has dejado de seguirlo como un cachorro enamorado.

 **Another time, another town, another everything  
But it's always back to you**

Cuando regresas al año siguiente durante las vacaciones te dices que es para ver a tu padre y para visitar a Scott que está estudiando en la escuela comunitaria y no se ha alejado de la ciudad ni de su madre. Extrañas a tu mejor amigo que no es nada como los orgullosos chicos que no pueden dejar de hablar sobre Baudelaire por cinco minutos para comentar sobre cómo está el clima o sobre qué nuevos Pokemons han atrapado en Pokemon Go. Extrañas la simpleza de tu mejor amigo, extrañas su honestidad inocente y la forma en que él jamás ha sentido que debe ser alguien más cuando está contigo.

Te dices que extrañas a tu padre y la forma en que sus abrazos siempre hacen que todo se sienta mejor. Extrañas a tu padre y su presencia tranquilizadora y ese amor que irradia que solo los padres saben expresar.

Te dices a ti mismo que no extrañas a Derek, que no quieres ver a Derek, que no quieres hablar con Derek. Que no lo necesitas, que él no te necesita, que él no se ha molestado en contactarse contigo en todo un año y que tú no tienes intenciones de buscar a quien no te quiere ahí.

 **Stumble out in the night  
From the pouring rain**

Te dices eso aun cuando te subes a tu Jeep con dirección a la casa quemada de los Hales, donde sabes que vas a encontrar al Alfa, merodeando los restos de su vida como un fantasma sin rumbo.

Te dices que no quieres verlo, que no lo necesitas, aun cuando sales de tu auto antes de llegar a la preserva, caminas a través de la lluvia, sin molestarte en una chaqueta y te dices que no lo quieres y no lo amas aun cuando él se quita su chaqueta de cuero y te envuelve en ella, en su olor, te abraza y te hace entrar a los restos de la casa.

Él no dice nada, te mira a los ojos y te besa con brevedad en los labios. Tú finges no darte cuenta del sonido lastimero que sale de tus labios cuando él se aleja.

 **Made the block, sat and thought**  
 **There's more I need**  
 **It's always back to you**

Él te pide que te vayas a la mañana siguiente, sin mirarte a los ojos y dándote la espalda. Tú no lo piensas por un segundo cuando caminas hasta tu Jeep en dirección a tu casa y al día siguiente vuelves a Nueva York sin mirar atrás.

 **But I'm good without ya**  
 **Yeah I'm good without you**  
 **Yeah, yeah, yeah**

Tu vida en nueva York es increíble de una forma en que jamás hubieras imaginado cuando estabas en la preparatoria. En Nueva York tu incomodidad es adorable, tus ojos son como de Bambi, tus lunares son como constelaciones y tu incapacidad para cerrar la boca es tu mente increíble que nunca para.

Tus profesores te adoran, adoran tu mente inquisitiva y tus investigaciones sin descanso, es tu segundo año y más de un maestro de a preguntado si quieres ser TA.

Aparentemente siempre has sido atractivo para los gays y Danny solo no quería decírtelo. Haz tenido tres novios en el curso de un año y puede que tus relaciones no duren mucho pero siempre son apasionadas y llenas de emoción. Al final de cada relación siempre terminas siendo amigo de tus ex novios y no tienes problemas para encontrar a chicos dispuestos a consolarte.

Tú vida lejos de Derek es increíble y no puedes creer que alguna vez hayas pensado que no podías dejar a un hombre que no estaba dispuesto a dejar los fantasmas de su pasado por ti.

Porque tú lo vales, vales eso y mucho más.

 **How many times can I break til I shatter?**  
 **Over the line, can't define what I'm after**  
 **I always turn the car around**

Él te llama cuando comienzan las vacaciones de primavera, como si supiera que estás pensando en volver a la ciudad. Te llama para pedir ayuda para investigar una serie de muertes raras alrededor de la ciudad. Tú estás en tu auto, de camino a Los Ángeles, completamente dispuesto a pasar tus primeras vacaciones de primera entre amigos y sexo de una noche.

Derek te llama y te envia mensajes de textos. Te dice que te necesita, que no puede hacer esto solo, que no quiere estar solo cuando todos están muriendo a su alrededor.

Te dice que te ama y tus das la vuelta en el auto.

 **Give me a break; let me make my own pattern  
All that it takes is some time**

Ustedes pelean, aun hay personas muriendo en la ciudad y tú no sabes qué puede estar causando estas muertes particulares y Derek está visiblemente tenso, los ojos rojos, los dientes prolongados y gruñendo desde lo más profundo de la garganta.

Tú intentas disuadirlo, lo abrazas y lo besas y le dices que no es su culpa, que él no es responsable de las vidas de la gente de Beacon Hills.

Él se ríe amargamente, te mira con desprecio y esa desesperación que siempre sale a la superficie cuando él sabe que no puede protegerte.

Te dice que tienes razón, que es tu culpa, que siempre ha sido tu culpa, que eres un inútil, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás. El chico espástico y débil que no puede hacer nada por nadie excepto ser un estorbo para todos.

 **But I'm shattered  
I always turn the car around**

Tú abandonas la ciudad en tu auto esa noche y solo toma una llamada de él, rogándote que vuelvas para que des la vuelta en el auto y regreses a sus brazos.

 **I had no idea that the night**  
 **Would take so damn long**

Cuando la bestia es encontrada y asesinada, Derek te abraza con fuerza, besa tu nuca y te pide que te quedes durante la noche, él te sostiene con fuerza pero se nota su debilidad en la forma en que no te puede dejar ir. Esa noche dura toda una vida y cuando él te pide que te marches a la mañana siguiente, te sientes viejo, oxidado y cansado.

 **Took it out, on the street**  
 **While the rain still falls**  
 **Push me back to you**

Tú presionas el acelerador en la carretera y no disminuyes la velocidad ni siquiera cuando ya puedes ver el anuncio gigante con el triste.

ESTÁS ABANDONANDO BEACON HILLS.

Tu jeep deja de funcionar a mitad de camino, comienza a llover torrencialmente y tú no tienes fuerzas para sentirte miserable sobre ello.

Cuando un atractivo chico sale de un motel cerca de la carretera y te preguntas si necesitas ayuda, voz grave y sonrisa coqueta, tú acaricias su hombro y le sonríes de vuelta, tímido, como una estúpida damisela en peligro, como si no te hubieras bañado en la sangre de un monstruo y no hubieras hecho el amor con un hombre lobo hace unas cuantas horas.

 **But I'm good without ya**  
 **Yeah I'm good without you**  
 **Yeah, yeah, yeah**

Nunca serás capaz de comprender por qué exactamente sientes la necesidad de volver a Beacon Hills cuando tu vida en Nueva York es tan increíble.

Tienes propuestas de trabajo en todas partes, tu cara está plantada en algunas paradas de autobuses como uno de los tantos chicos anónimos que siempre están felices y conformes con su universidad y ¿no es NYU la mejor universidad? Por supuesto que lo es, la sonrisa brillante de este chico de lindos ojos color miel te lo dice.

Tus calificaciones son excelentes y no puedes esperar a trabajar de verdad a pesar de que tu trabajo como barrista de hecho si te hace feliz, con el olor del café rodeándote siempre y el sonido de fondo de la ciudad, estridente y viva en tus oídos.

Está vez tienes un novio que te ha durado seis meses completo y él ya te ha dicho que te ama y tú se los has dicho a él porque es verdad, lo amas, no importa que aun estés enamorado de Derek, no es posible no amar también a este chico atractivo, listo, comprometido y maduro que no ha dejado de sorprenderte en todo el tiempo que han pasado juntos.

 **How many times can I break til I shatter?**  
 **Over the line, can't define what I'm after**  
 **I always turn the car around**

Está no es la última vez en que volverás a Bacon Hills, pero te prometes a ti mismo que es la última vez que volverás por Derek, está vez te aseguras de esto, cuando traes a tu novio contigo.

Jason duerme en el asiento del pasajero y su cabello rubio brilla contra el sol como el trigo en un bello día en uno de esos comerciales que hacen que te sientas nostálgico por cosas que no conoces, tú sabes que esta vez estás enamorado y sabes que es real.

La voz suave de Derek pidiéndote ayuda retumba en tus tímpanos con más fuerza que el bullicio de Nueva York y tú esperas que el amor que sientes por Jason sea suficiente para alejarte de Derek y su maldita casa quemada hasta las cenizas.

 **Give me a break; let me make my own pattern  
All that it takes is some time**

Derek te pregunta si lo amas y tú le respondes que sí, que no hay forma en que no puedas dejar de amarlo porque es verdad y nunca has podido ser capaz de mentirle a tu Alfa.

Entonces él trata de besarte y tú lo detienes, porque también amas a Jason y Jason te ama y no hay forma en que besar a Derek sea justo para ninguno de los tres.

Él gruñe molesto, te avienta al piso y tú te das cuenta de que hace años que él no te había lastimado.

 **But I'm shattered  
I always turn the car around**

El aullido desgarradoramente triste se oye desde que entras a tu auto y hasta que estás saliendo de la preserva.

Mordiéndote los labios hasta sangrar, aprietas las manos en el manubrio y les das la vuelta al auto. A la mañana siguiente él te pide que te vayas y que regreses a los brazos de Jason.

Tú lo haces con gusto.

 **Give it up, give it up Baby  
Give it up, give it up now, now**

Jason te pide matrimonio y tú lloras porque es entonces que te das cuenta que la ilusión tiene que romperse, porque amas a Jason, amas sus ojos azules, amas sus manos largas, su voz suave, la forma en que cocina y la forma en que nunca ha dudado al decirte que te ama.

Esa noche llamas a Derek, él no te responde y tú no te engañas a ti mismo con la idea de que lo haría.

De todas formas le dices que Jason te pidió matrimonio, le informas que tú le diste el si y le ruegas que no vuelva a llamar.

El no te responde ni te llama y tu pones la fecha de tu matrimonio y te dices a ti mismo que Jason vale la pena, que lo amas y que no hay razones para decir que no.

 **How many times can I break til I shatter?**  
 **Over the line, can't define what I'm after**  
 **I always turn the car around**

Tú estás de camino a la universidad cuando Derek te llama, así que dejas que el teléfono suene hasta que finalmente Derek se cansa. Cuando el semáforo queda en rojo notas que tiene un mensaje de texto de Derek.

En la ubicación de un café al otro lado de la ciudad y un simple mensaje:

Estoy en Nueva York.

Tomas la vuelta de la calle y conduces hasta el otro lado de la ciudad sin que te importe el gasto de gas o el hecho de que no alcanzarás a llegar a tu clase de literatura contemporánea por primera vez en el año.

 **All that I feel is the realness I'm faking  
Taking my time**

Derek se queda un mes en Nueva York, arrienda un departamento y te lleva café a la universidad todas las mañanas, tú no sabes lo que estás haciendo y estás cada día más cerca al día de tu boda.

Una mañana le preguntas a Derek por una razón para no casarte con Jason.

Él se marcha esa noche, sin avisarte y solo una copa usada de café en tu auto para recordarte que todo el asuntó fue real y no solo un producto de tu imaginación.

Tirando la copa a la basura te preguntas por qué exactamente te la pasas perdiendo el tiempo con Derek Hale y sus malditas inseguridades.

 **But its time that I'm wasting  
I always turn the car around**

Toda la semana te la pasas conduciendo el camino hasta donde Derek tenía su departamento, sin el valor para realmente entrar o acercarte al departamento.

La última vez que lo intentas, te arrepientes de último momento, vuelves a tu propio departamento en donde Jason te recibe con los brazos abiertos y tú caes en ellos agradecidamente, respirando tranquilo por primera vez desde que Derek dejó Nueva York.

 **How many times can I break til I shatter?**  
 **Over the line, can't define what I'm after**  
 **I always turn the car around**

Él te llama cuando estás en el auto que te llevará a tu matrimonio, tu traje blanco te hace feliz de una forma estúpida a la que no puedes darle razón alguna, las flores en tus manos las eligió Jason, al igual que el lugar de la boda, la comida que comerán sus invitados y la música con la que bailaran su primer vals.

Pero el traje lo elegiste tú.

Derek te llama con la voz rota y te pide que vuelvas a Beacon Hills, te dice que tiene una razón para que no te cases, te dice que te ama y tú, no por primera vez te preguntas por qué no puedes negarle nada.

Al final le pides al chofer que vuelva a tu departamento sin pensar en las consecuencias. El sonido familiar del motor de tu Jeep cuando la despiertas te llena de ansiedad y de todas formas no puedes convencerte a ti mismo para no regresar a los brazos de Derek.

 **Don't wanna turn that car around  
I gotta turn this thing around**

Parece que has conducido tu jeep hasta la reserva mil veces solo para que Derek te siga decepcionando a cada momento, pero de todas formas parece que no puedes parar sin importar las veces que ocurra.

Tal vez esta sea la gota que rebalse el vaso, tal vez, ahora que has perdido a Jason para siempre solo por correr tras Derek otra vez, te des cuenta de que él simplemente no vale la pena. Que Derek siempre te ha decepcionado, que Derek no puede ver nada más allá de su dolor, que no hay forma en que Derek esté dispuesto a continuar su vida contigo, que Derek no está dispuesto a continuar su vida por nada.

La imagen de la mansión de los Hale es tan asombrosa como lo era cuando eras un niño impresionable y el edificio te recordaba a la mansión de Bruce Wayne, esa imagen nada más que un recuerdo hasta ahora.

Levantada orgullosa, reconstruida desde los cimientos, la mansión es tan hermosa y brillante como lo había sido antes del incendio que le arrebató su vida a Derek.

El mismo Derek está parado frente a la puerta de la casa, temblando un poco, sin mirarte directamente mientras sales del auto y se acerca a la mansión.

De cerca te das cuenta de que a la mansión le falta trabajo, que no está terminada pero que Derek obviamente está trabajando en ella. Inocentemente te preguntas si él ha estado esperando a que tú llegaras para finalizar la mansión.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza le sonríes vacilante y con temor, él te devuelve la sonrisa y tú te preguntas si él estaría dispuesto a esperar por ti como tú esperaste por él.


End file.
